


when i'm wiser and i'm older

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Selfies, Sleepiness, joe toye is unexpectedly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: George has no choice, really. No choice at all.





	when i'm wiser and i'm older

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finally wrote LuzToye from George's POV, I feel so revolutionary
> 
> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

George thinks he must have died without realizing it, because he's definitely in heaven right now.

If Joe were at all different -- if he were clingy like Babe, or thoughtlessly affectionate like Skip -- this wouldn't be a magical moment at all. This would just be another thing, another moment in their relationship that George could look back on later and smile at.

This is Joe Toye, however: tough as nails, reluctant to be vulnerable around anyone. Even George, who lives with the guy, has only seen his boyfriend vulnerable on very rare occasions (just after sex, when he's drunk, and that one time on pain meds -- George keeps a _list.)_

That's why there isn't any other option. This moment has to be preserved for posterity.

"He's gonna kill you," says Bill. George shoots him a glare that tells him, in no uncertain terms, to shut up.

The weight on his shoulder is heavy, but it's nothing he can't handle. In fact, it might be the only thing holding him in his seat; his stomach and chest feel so light that he wouldn't be surprised if he floated right up to the ceiling. After dating Joe for this long it's amazing he can still make him feel this way, but George never ceases to be amazed by how adorable his boyfriend can be when he doesn't even realize it.

Carefully he raises his phone with the arm that is not currently supporting the weight of an unconscious Joe. It takes a bit of maneuvering to center the camera on their faces -- not on the bar, not on any of their friends around them, but on them alone. George's face is lit up with childish glee, while Joe looks content against his shoulder, head drooping to rest in the crook of his neck. His breathing is deep and even, warming George's skin. He's probably getting drooled on a bit, but George couldn't care less.

He snaps the photo, and grins as he captures two more. This is the best day ever.

"Ooh, send that one to me!" Babe whispers, leaning out of the side of the booth to get a better view of the slumbering Joe. Bill grabs on to the back of his shirt to keep him from falling out -- necessary, because Babe was teetering dangerously. George winks as Joe exhales against him, and quickly mass texts the photos to all his friends.

Joe definitely won't be happy when he wakes up, but George wouldn't e a good boyfriend if he didn't share all of the cute things Joe does. It's like being a proud parent, but instead of raising a toddler George is raising a six foot tall man who could bench press him.

Across the table, Bill's phone buzzes and he glances at it. He looks torn between exasperation, amusement, and that particular brand of concern he gets for his friends. It makes him look like he's just bit into a lemon. "Ya know he's just konked out cause he's been workin' his ass off again.”

George knows. Joe's job is mostly heavy lifting and hard labor; he's used to his boyfriend coming home at the end of the day exhausted, with aching muscles that demand George practice his massage skills. _("You don't have massage skills, you're like a goddamn steamroller!"_ says Joe, which never discourages George a bit.) He worries about him enough. No amount of coercion in the world is going to convince Joe to take a day off, so George can only support him whenever possible and try to make sure he gets the rest he needs.

If he's really exhausted enough to pass out over dinner, then Joe doesn't need to be in a bar. "You're probably right," George sighs. "I should take him home."

Babe smirks. "What, no letting sleeping Toyes lie?"

Bill reaches over and smacks him on the back of his head. "Who carried you outta this bar after your dumb ass knocked himself out trippin’ over a damn chair? Show a little respect for the man."

“I respect a guy’s right to sleep!”

“Yeah, in his own bed!”

In the midst of the duo’s bickering, George takes the opportunity to gently shake his limp boyfriend. “Joe? Hey, Joe, c’mon. Let’s get outta here, huh?”

It takes a moment, but Joe’s eyes flicker open to regard George with drowsy half-awareness. “Righ’ now?” he mutters, and George restrains a chuckle as he nods.

“Yeah. Let's go home.”

It takes a minute for Joe to wake himself up enough to stop leaning against George, and longer before he's on his feet. He's still teetering against the table, eyes drooping, but that doesn't keep him from glaring at the smirks on their friends’ faces.

“See ya tomorrow, Sleeping Beauty,” quips Babe. “Stay away from those sewing wheels!”

“Shuddup,” Joe retorts, but any intimidation is lost on the yawn that immediately follows.

Bill rolls his eyes. “Get outta here, the two of ya. Get some sleep! Next time ya pass out in the middle of drinks, we'll leave ya here.”

George leads Joe out to the car with a hand on his back. The extra support isn't needed, probably, but he's in no hurry to pull away and Joe doesn't seem to want him to. George opens the door for him and ushers his boyfriend into the seat, unable to hide a smile as Joe melts back into the soft leather.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you,” Joe mutters as George slides into the driver's seat. “Literally.”

There's something soft in his expression, sweet and vulnerable in a way that is very rare from Joe Toye. George feels his chest grow warm as he realizes he can add another item to his _List of Moments When Joe Is Emotionally Open._ A sleepy boyfriend, he decides, is definitely a good one.

“Get some rest, Joe,” he says, smiling as he starts the car. “We'll be home soon.”


End file.
